


Rainy Night

by xBloodKinkx



Category: TVD - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Consential/Mutual, Damon gets what he wants, Damon is cocky as always, Damons jealous, Dom!Alaric, Fluff/Smut, Human Alaric, M/M, More Than Just Drinking Buddies, One shot that kinda wants to be a book, Ric Makes It Easy, Sub!Damon, Vampire Damon, Was gonna be vice versa but Alaric's manliness switched it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBloodKinkx/pseuds/xBloodKinkx
Summary: Damon is tired of hearing Stefan & Elena enjoying themselves up in Stefan's room, but he can't rlly go anywhere because it's raining out. Ultimately, he ends up going out anyway to the Mystic Grill where he finds just the friend he's looking for... Alaric. Some twists & turns are made concerning their actions, making the night slightly different then what either of them had ever expected. (Trust me, it gets hot, sexy, all that good shit)





	Rainy Night

It was a Saturday afternoon, the perfect time to get out and have fun for at least one night as its been officially proven that no one is after Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Damon, or anyone else within the group of friends and family. It was the perfect night, except for one thing... It's raining outside. Elena was over at the Salvatore Boarding House, Jeremy was with Bonnie for the night, and Damon, well Damon was in his own home despite the fact that things are getting pretty heated behind Stefans' Bedroom door. And by that I mean, Stefan's getting some Elena love tonight. "Ahhh, Ste-Stefan! Oh yeah, right there baby! Yes..." Damon could hear the banging against not only the headboards but the walls, the dresser, the mattress which squeaked so rapidly, it was inhumane. 

'Damn those vampire-speed-sex mother fuckers... I've heard this shit so many times that there's no more blood left in me to trickle out my ears!' Damon thought to himself, sitting alone downstairs on the couch, a glass of bourbon in his hand. 'This blows, fuck the rain, fuck this, and fuck my lonely ass self. This night is going to be mine... and mine only.' he smirked as he thought that to himself, as he didn't want Stefan nor Elena to notice that he was planning on leaving. And with that he got up, went over to his tray of liquor/booze, put the glass down, picked up his keys gracefully, and walked out whilst spinning the key chain around his finger. He had his signature grin on his face.

On his way to the one bar restaurant that he knows he'll find him in, he listened to Goosebumps (by Travis Scott) and swayed a little to the beat of the music. He soon drove up on the entrance to the parking lot and parked off to the side. Once locked up, he made his oh-so Grand entrance into the doors of the Mystic Bar & Grill. He scanned the place in hopes of finding one specific, familiar face sitting at the bar stool. The vampire noticed the many old biker dudes that's tattoos were already so faded away, you wouldn't be able to tell what the picture on the tattoo is. He also noticed the few sleazy hookers and prostitutes that would unsurprisingly be found there at that time of night.

He slowed his searching eyes until he did a double take to fixate them on his drinking buddy. His black denim jacket with a flannel shirt peaking through, blue jeans, and black leather boots gave him away. He already was occupied with a drink and had his nose buried in some really old, worn out book. With a slight smile on his face, Damon went over and sat down on the stool next to Alaric. Damon stared at Alaric as he was visibly lost in time and in space, reading that book or journal, whatever it was. That's when suddenly Alaric noticed the blue eyed vampire sitting next to him out of his peripheral vision, resulting in his turn to double take and close his book up as a sign of lost-interest. "Hey, Damon! How are you? Some rain we've got going on tonight, huh?!" Alaric greeted him with, trying to speak over everything else going on around them and smiling, as he did appreciate having his drinking buddy with him to keep him company. 

It became somewhat obvious that Damon was in one of his not-happy-but-not-shitty-enough-to-kill-someone moods, so he replied to him with, "Yeah. And what's more fulfilling than that is to be trapped in my own goddamn house, sitting on the couch drinking straight up bourbon and listening to my younger brother fuck his recently turned vampire-girlfriend, I mean she's the apple of everyone's eye, Elena." Damon said it with all of the sarcastic shit that he always pulls. Alaric didn't know what level of seriousness, much less anger, Damon was on so he chuckled half-heartedly hoping not to get daggered at by Damons' eyes, and followed it with, "Woah... jeez. Well let's get you something to drink... take your mind off that, if you can." He offered, not thinking of any better suggestions at the moment. 

Damon just nodded his head and lifted two fingers to flag the bartender his way. "Yes, uh, Damon is it? What can I offer you to drink?" The women behind the counter asked. "Nope. Wrong-o." He began before standing up and leaning over the counter to look her right in the eyes. "You don't know my name. If someone ever asks you if you know a Damon of any kind, say that you indeed do not. Also you don't know anyone by the name of Alaric, Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Jeremy, Bonnie, or Tyler. You got it? Great! Now be a doll and fetch me some Cherry Whiskey, please..." The vampire smiled half-sarcastically after compelling her, whilst sitting back down. That's when he felt a friendly slap at the back of his neck to which could only be caused by his best friend. "Ouch! What the fuck was that for man?!" Damon winced and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"You didn't have to do that Damon. I mean really? Was it necessary?" Damon looked absolutely disgusted with Alaric's words. "Yes it was necessary, Ric. I'm tired of people hunting down me and all of the people I care about. I'm tired of the bullshit situations Elena, Stefan, Bonnie to be quite honest, and not really Tyler but Caroline cares about him and I care for her, and I- We all get put into, involuntarily! You yourself have been through hell and back without being able to do a single damn thing about it! Ric, I did this to protect our asses from potential hunters of vampires, dopplegängers, witches, werewolves, and their living, breathing human friends." 

Alaric wished he hadn't said or did anything that he did, now... he looked down and around the restaurant, anywhere but at Damon. "So unless you want our asses being handed to our enemies on silver platters, I suggest you thank me for what I did... or at least accept it." Alaric made eye contact with the devil of a man and sighed, saying, " You're right, Damon. I understand why you did what you did just now..." he paused his apology as the bartender gave Damon his drink, that same over-enthusiastic smile on his face as he took the cold drink. He took a sip, closed his eyes, enjoying the taste on his tongue, before reopening them to tell Alaric to proceed. "Thank you for hiding my identity as well as everyone else, although I'm a human. I guess I just get reminded that you're a vampire which is designed to harm and trick humans like me, what with your compelling powers and sneaky tricks, shit like that." 

Somewhat concerned with how Damon would take this, Alaric tried to look as sincere as he truly was being. Damon unexpectedly replied with, "You forgot to mention about our sexy seducing powers... it's a damn good one too." Alaric chuckled, a smile on his face and looked the opposite way. "Hey, Ric are you-uh, are you blushing over there?" 'Shit he caught that.' Alaric squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he wasn't in the situation he was in right about now. He turned back and looked Damon in the eyes. Damon was right, he could see a bit of pink in Ric's face and that made Damon all the more intrigued by how this night was going. "Awe, would you look at that, Mr. History-buff teacher-by-day, vampire-hunter-by-night; Ric Dic is blushing! And I made you... it really wasn't that difficult though, I mean I wonder what would happen if I had maybe, I dunno, kissed you!" 

His cockiness mixed with his flirtatious ways wasn't boding well for Ric. He looked down into his newly made drink of lemon lime scotch, smiling and trying to pull himself together. Alaric had many secrets, and some tend to slip away from him... this particular secret, was one of them. "Okay, okay... we don't have to take it to that extent. I mean, we're friends y'know? Friends don't do that. So that is something that I'll have to say no to..." 

Damon suddenly remembered something that had happened recently... He remembered how last weekend, when Damon went all out of his way to buy Alaric a non-alcoholic drink for once, Alaric got very fidgety and tried to hide smiles and blushes here and there. Damon smirked at the flirts they had exchanged that weekend... He had a good feeling about something going on between them. "So, if we weren't friends, you would totally be okay with that?" The vampire wriggled his eyebrows and bit his lower lip in unison for extra effect. "Yeah sure, if you or I were a chic, I would totally want to date you and well, kiss you but we're not, so-" Alaric was cut off by Damon's lips. 

Damon had the balls to make that assumption that for every time they had hung out at the bar, when they were not too preoccupied with trying to fight their enemies off their backs, and when Alaric was dealing with shitty life or death crisis situations that Damon was right there with him for, he had fallen a bit more in love with him as Damon himself did for Alaric. That, and he was being a little selfish after the whole Elena/Stefan shit that he had experienced for the past 3 months and to be continued. Alaric was shocked at what was happening, his mouth gaped open a bit and Damon kissing his top lip before nipping at and tugging his bottom lip. Damon's lips were cold, soft, and wet from his 6th, freshly made cherry whiskey on the rocks. 

Alaric finally accepted the kiss and kissed him back, placing his hands on the sides of Damons' face. Damon smiled into the kiss. This is genuinely what he's needed in his life for those 3 months that he was lost and alone. He didn't know who to love- Elena, Alaric, Caroline, Some random human he picked up somewhere, or anything. The vampire was afraid Alaric didn't love him like he loves him... Damon never told anyone that he was bisexual, especially his brother, because he was ashamed of it for the longest time. But now, now he decided he doesn't care anymore. He decided he was gonna revel in it just like he does his vampirism. He knew he was in love with Alaric and hoped that Alaric felt the same way based off of the way their lips are currently crashed together and they're inhaling each others' cologne. Damon smelled of a mix of chocolate and cinnamon spice, while Alaric had the sophisticated scent of ocean breeze and masculinely exotic oils. Damon loved breathing in the fumes of Alaric's manly dominance. 

They eventually pulled apart for air, mostly on Alaric's behalf, and took a moment to retaliate what they just did. "Shit." Alaric whispered under his breath. Damon was grinning ear to ear as he looked out of the corner of his eyes at the several people watching them and took more sips of his sweet drink. Suddenly he picked up an uneaten cherry out of his glass, licked it, put the whole plump end of it into his mouth, took it out with it still intact, and turned to Alaric. Alaric was blushing, but he had a smirk on his face that screamed 'Hell Yes.' 

Damon was glad to put the cherry up to Ric's orangey-pink lips to which the cherry juice turned them red making him all the more sexy and irresistible for Damon to keep his eyes off of. Without further ado, the vampire slipped the cherry into Alaric's mouth. Damon loved watching Alaric's eyes close as he bit into the sugary sweet fruit and watching some of the cherry juice spill out from the cracks of his lips. He also got turned on how Alaric went, "Hmm..." "Did you enjoy that?" Damon asked, cockily. "Hell yes I did. I usually wouldn't allow this to happen, but fuck, Damon... I'm- I think I'm in love with you." "Well, I'm pretty sure I fell damn hard for you too... I love you Alaric. Would you like to be mine? And no I'm not messing with you, I wouldn't have done what I just did if I wasn't as madly in love with you as I am. I will always be here for you, no matter the situation." 

Alaric was tearing up at Damon's beautiful words, so much so that he leaned into Damon and kissed him once more whilst intertwining his fingers into his luxurious black hair. Damon smiled into the kiss and he placed a hand on Ric's flushed cheek, subtly cooling it down. Alaric pulled away and said, "Yes. I will be your boyfriend, Damon. I love you... let's get out of here okay, before they close up for the night." Damons eyes Glistened in the light, knowing that he wasn't turned down, he wasn't rejected or pushed aside, he was no longer alone. Alaric changed that for him. 

He and Alaric both got up, payed for their drinks, and headed outside with Ric's umbrella that he had brought with him. They walked to Damons car first. "Meet me at my place? I believe you know the address." Alaric asked trying to talk over the loud rain dropping down. Damon nodded and said, "sounds like a plan, boyfriend... Love you, see you in a bit." They kissed, again, and Ric added, "Call me if you get lost. I really could use your company tonight... rain is very boring." Damon laughed and said, "Duly noted... and hey, drive safe. See you in 20 minutes..." and with that he got into his car and Alaric went to his own and they drove off, heading toward his place. 'I can't believe I'm dating Damon... I knew I was bisexual the minute I first saw him but I didn't think I even had a chance with him, but now... I love tonight so far.' The teacher thought to himself. The rain was now bearable due to what had happened in the Mystic Grill. Alaric drummed his thumbs on his steering wheel out of nervousness, a foolish grin on his face as he had some ideas about what would go down once they both get inside of his house.

Damon pulled into Ric's driveway and waited at his front porch trying his best to stay out of the rain. He waited there about 15 minutes before he saw Ric's car pulling up. Ric got out, keys already in hand, unlocked the door and stood in the doorway. "Come on in." He smirked before moving out of the way, watching Damon step into his house, looking around with his own signature smirk on his face. "I like it... You're house, I mean." The vampire said, still looking around. Alaric chuckled. "Thanks. Feel at home, buddy... I mean baby." What he said with the dark, dangerously erotic look on his face sent shivers down Damon's spine. He felt his dick twitch in his pants, begging to be set free. 

He watched as Alaric reached behind a wall connected to the kitchen that had a counter where his hand was. He pulled out a bottle of Bourbon and two clean glasses, that same devilish look on his face. This was a surprise to Damon that Ric was being more cocky than he usually is. He's never this cocky... or at least not around Damon. Besides, wasn't Damon supposed to be the cocky one? "Damn, this is like my 10th glass of booze tonight... Not that I'm complaining." Damon stated as a way to break the silence and tension. Ric shrugged his shoulders as he filled the glasses, not really knowing how to reply to that. He handed him a glass while he downed his own. 'He's clearly ready for this... maybe even impatient. Better add more charm to get things started for us. I like being in charge.' Damon thought to himself, his glass barely tilting into his mouth. 

Damon put his glass down when he finished it, and sauntered Ric's way. He was wearing the devilish look on his face now, and Alaric was leaning against the back board of his coach, holding himself up with his hands behind him. Damon put his left hand on Ric's cheek, eyeing his lips. He swiftly moved his hand to where his thumb brushed over his bottom lip. They made eye contact, Ric knowing what he was getting at. He let his mouth open, Damon slowly sliding his thumb into Ric's mouth and smirking. Alaric sucked on his thumb slightly and Damon pulled it out. Damon was getting a bit impatient so he took his shirt off and began unzipping his pants. That was before he saw Alaric's hands come into view, unbuttoning him and tugging them down. 

After Damon kicked them off, he looked Alaric in the face, then looked down at his obvious bulge that lifted outward even more now that those jeans were off. He bit his lip to suppress a chuckle, meeting his eyes back to Alaric's. Ric swallowed hard as he was suddenly nervous on who's dick would fuck who. He quickly was brought back to reality as Damon began grabbing at his grey undershirt, as he had taken off the extra layers earlier. He helped Damon lift it over his head, and tossed it to the side. Damon's eyes sparkled as he watched his right hand rest on Alaric's chest. He had more hair on him than Damon did, making him naturally more masculine. 'Change of plans... I'll be his sub. He'll be my dom. I'll love it, he'll love it, therefore it all works out. I'll be his little vampy slut.' Damon grinned at his own arrangements. 

His hands traveled down to Ric's light brown trail of hair, tracing it with his index finger. Ric's breath hitched as he watched Damon's hands on his bare skin. He then unbuckled his belt, pulled it out of his jeans and let it hit the floor, and moved onto his pants. Once Damon gained access to pull his pants down, he put both of his index fingers into two belt loops, tugged Alaric's hips to touch his, and pulled him into a kiss. It was rough, sloppy, and Ric's mouth gaped open in shock which allowed Damon to slip his tongue into the teacher's mouth. The taste of Bourbon on Ric's tongue made him moan into the kiss. Ric kicked his pants off, feeling his thinly clothed erection rub against Damon's. He groaned deeply at this, whilst Damon's breath shuttered. There bodies were beginning to sweat, not by their skin being hot, but by how turned on they both were. 

Damon kept his lips moving against Alaric's in sync, and in one inhumane motion, Damon laid Ric down flat on the top of the couch's head board just to roll both of them over and onto the couch cushion. Alaric was now straddling Damon, his hands intertwined with Damon's and held over the vampire's head. Alaric just looked down at Damon, his dirty blonde hair falling over his forehead in strands. Just as he was about to lean down to kiss Damon, Damon started lifting himself out from underneath Ric, getting face to face with him. He wrapped both hands around Ric's neck and kissed his lips passionately yet hungrily. That's when Alaric started tugging at Damon's black spandex boxers. He gripped the hems and pulled them down to his knees, his long pink-pale vampire cock springing out. 

They parted lips and Alaric smirked at what he saw. Kicking the underwear onto the floor, Damon asked, "Like something you see?" Ric looked back up to make eye contact, his head still tilted to one side and pointed forward a bit as though he was still looking at Damon's hard cock. He nodded, that dangerous smirk on his face. Damon grinned and slowly pushed Ric down onto the opposite end of the couch. He planted a kiss on Ric's neck, which turned into a lick. 

Before he could sink his fangs into Alaric's skin, Alaric looked him in the face and said, "I know what you're doing babe... No biting please. I don't want to wake up tomorrow with fang marks." Damon made a pouting face and rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine... but I will at least enjoy doing this." He said before sitting up and then tugging off Alaric's dark grey boxer briefs. Damon licked his lips at the sight of Ric's reddened dick. Alaric chuckled and pushed himself up with his hands behind him. He then placed both hands on Damon's shoulder blades, kissing the vampire roughly. He kissed back, cupping Alaric's face with both hands. The kiss didn't last long as they were running out of patience... that and the few lights that were still on, went off due to the power going out from the rain storm that was still very well alive. Thunder went off every once in a while, shaking the walls and lighting up the room for a mili-second. Ric got up saying, "I'm going to get us some candles real fast, I'll be right back." "Okay... don't leave me waiting too long, sexy ass." Was all Damon could think of to say. "Yours is sexier, but thanks anyway." Ric chuckled and then walked off to get candles as well as a bottle of lube out of his bedroom. 

Once he returned into the living room, he set up the candles, lit them up, and sat back down on the couch with Damon. They just sat there and stared into each others' eyes for a while. "I know the mood is already kinda gone, but I would really love it if you fucked me tonight." Damon said before he reached out his hand to stroke Alaric's cock. Ric felt his breath hitch, he looked up and rolled his hips toward Damon's hand, which was now steadily pumping Alaric's cock. "Alright... So you want my cock in you?" Damon smirked and nodded his head slightly. Damon was planning on fucking Ric's ass, but he switched it up as Alaric was more of the manly type... plus, Damon didn't want Ric's ass to be sore the next day. With Damon's quick healing powers, he wouldn't endure that post-sex pain for too long. 

Damon kissed Ric roughly and hungrily, raising the upper half of his body just to reach him, as Alaric was still hovering over Damon. Ric kissed back harder, bringing Damon's head back down to resting on the arm of the couch. Alaric then grabbed the bottle of lube which was hiding behind him, poured a considerate amount onto his hand whilst still kissing Damon's soft, pink lips. He instantly started pumping himself, making a nice layer of lube gel on his now glistening cock. He bit his lip as he did so which made Damon more aroused than he already was. 

Suddenly Alaric made eye contact with him, head dropped a bit and tilted sideways. "Turn around and get on all fours for me." He demanded, that dangerous look in his eyes. Damon did just that, waiting for what he knew would happen next. Ric got a small amount more of the lube onto his hands, rubbing them together, and with his left hand, traced the line in between Damon's ass cheeks. He felt Damon shutter to his touch and saw goosebumps form on his soft, pale skin. He continued with it and bent his fingers in a way that let them have access to Damon's entrance. He rubbed him right there for a while until he decided to add his other hand which was also coated with lube. He spread out Damon's ass a bit so that he could apply pressure to his tight opening. "Damn Damon, I know you're turned on and shit but you've got one tight ass." Damon tried to say something cocky back at him but what came out instead was a low moan. "Just fuck me already..." Ric chuckled at his boyfriends' response, seeing as they were both very sexually aroused. 

With that, he stuck his index finger into Damon's tight hole and tried moving it slowly. He eventually opened him up enough to thrust his finger in and out rapidly so he decided to add another finger. He took his time opening Damon up, applying more lube once or twice to get his fingers sliding more smoothly. Once he got four fingers to go in and out smoothly he pulled them out because four fingers crammed together was a good enough substitute for the width of Alaric's dick. Now that he was ready, he aligned himself with Damon's ass, dick in hand to place it where he needs it, and began thrusting himself slowly into Damon. Damon cursed and winced, breath shaky. Alaric was still for a second, giving Damon a few more minutes to adjust. He started pulling out and then back in slowly until it became easy to move. All the while, Damon became a sweaty, horny, moaning mess. "Ahh... faster Ric!" He grunted. Alaric was grunting himself, moving much more quickly and fluidly now, his strands of hair falling over his face. The movement of their bodies shook the couch which made the sound headboards usually do and that made it all the more kinky. 

Alaric decided to slow down a bit, leaning down onto Damon's back and planted a wet, sloppy kiss on his left shoulder blade. That suddenly turned into licking and before he knew it, he gripped Damon's soft skin with his human teeth and bit down. "Babe, don't bite me unless you want to get bitten." Damon said, his voice low and raspy. Ric remembered what he told Damon about biting and so he released his grip on the skin between his teeth. He suddenly picked up his pace, going at a moderately fast speed as for the pleasure and the sensation. The both moaned and groaned here and there, Damon mostly moaning, his eyes closed shut and Ric mostly grunting and looking down at his dick penetrating Damon's ass. Alaric knew he felt the familiar knot in his dick and cursed as he came inside of Damon. "Ahhh, Holy Fuck..." Ric said with a breathy groaning voice. Damon grinned a bit at that, but a tinge of wincing on his face. 

Alaric pulled out of him and waited for Damon's ass to start dripping out his own cum. Damon turned around to face him, his crystal blue eyes droopy and tired. They looked into each other's eyes as Ric collected some of the cum into his hand. He then grabbed Damon's dick and started pumping him, using the cum as the lubricant. He did that for a while, smirking at the look on Damon's face. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his mouth dropped open. Damon came after about 10 minutes of Alaric pumping his reddened cock. Ric's chest was now covered in Damon's cum and he was fine with that. It actually made him grin dangerously, for like the thousandth time tonight.

It suddenly thundered outside, reminding them that it was raining outside. "I know what you're thinking..." Alaric began, giving Damon time to know what the inevitable would be to say. "Yup, you got me on that one... I'll start getting ready to leave. I guess I'll text you tomorro-" "Stay." Damon was cut off by Alaric's insisting. He took a minute to think about it, before accepting it with a smile. "Okay, fine... I guess it wouldn't be too bad. You're my favorite person in the world right now, so yes I'll stay with you as long as you want." Ric gave him a cheery smile before he blew out the candles, cleaned stuff up, and showed Damon to his bedroom. 

"Here. Wear these." He said, tossing Damon a pair of his own clean underwear. They were loose black boxer briefs and appeared to be fairly new or unused. "Ah, a souvenir from Mr.Saltzman's house, you shouldn't have." Damon said stupidly, as he was trying to be funny. It worked because Alaric chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Haha, very funny. Now come here and cuddle me." He said laying on his side and facing Damon whilst patting the empty spot. Damon grinned yet again, and sauntered up to the bed side, hopped in, and clung to his boyfriends' grey shirt that he (Ric) was now wearing. 

It didn't take long before the both of them dozed off to sleep, Ric's arms wrapping entirely around Damon and Damon's arms bent and pressed against Ric's chest. Their breathing wasn't in sync, but it was still beautiful nonetheless. The rain storm lasted through the rest of night, but subsided by dawn.


End file.
